<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homeless by rebaecca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665851">Homeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebaecca/pseuds/rebaecca'>rebaecca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream is Homeless, Friendship, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebaecca/pseuds/rebaecca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You could go as far as to say; Dream was homeless.<br/>He was always on the lookout for a place that he could finally call home. A place he truly felt like he belonged.<br/>He had never found that place, he was a the brim of giving up when he met George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i - homeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is inspired by "since i saw vienna" by wilbur soot. wonderful song</p><p>this is my first time writing a dnf fic, but i wanted to try something new! i am not a native english speaker, so please bear over with me if you catch any mistakes.</p><p>i will, of course, take it down if the CC's ask me to :)</p><p>hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>***</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“<em>leaving ascetic belongings in hostels and restaurant bins. the roads are my home, horizon's my target. if i keep on moving, never lose sight of it”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream was always on the move. Always looking for that one place he wished he could call home. Now don't get it wrong, he had a home. With his family in Florida. His family meant everything to him, more than everything to be honest. But Florida didn't feel like home, it hadn't for a long time.</p>
<p>It hit him when he was in school. He didn't feel like he belonged, so he acted up. He wasn't the best kid, he'll admit that. So he saved up, every single penny he got from working went to a savings account. When he turned 18, he would be gone. He would be out searching the world for <em>his</em> home.</p>
<p>21 years old now, 3 years had gone from when he first started searching. He had visited more countries, places, cities, than he could have ever dreamt of. Sometimes he forgot what he was looking for, just enjoying where he was.</p>
<p>The beauty of Paris, how he had loved it there. The city of love. The view from the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking. He had gone up there the first night he was in Paris, it had been calling for him. Lighting up once in a while, he could easily see it from the room in the hotel he was in. Standing at the near edge, looking over Paris, he felt as if he was flying. In that moment he just .. was. Everything had been paused. He wasn't looking for a home, he wasn't on the move. No. He was just there, living in the moment.</p>
<p>The food in Cancun. The people in Mexico. Everyone had treated him so nice, though he was just another stranger. A sweet family had invited him for dinner after he had asked them for places he should see in Cancun. Happiness had swirled around inside of him, engulfing his whole body within a few seconds.</p>
<p>It had hit him, when he sat in the kitchen watching how the family was interacting with each other, he hadn't even been afraid when he had said yes. He thought back to his sisters, they would probably have been afraid. Maybe they wouldn't even have been traveling alone in the first place.</p>
<p>God how he hated the world sometimes. He loved his sisters and it always hurt him how they were scared to do so many things, because you could never know what would happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind blew his hair around as he drove down road. He was all alone, no cars in sight. Loneliness was slowing eating him from the inside, so he did the only thing he could think off – he called Sapnap. He had met him when he was in Texas, it was one of the first places he visited in a hope of finding home. He hadn't found it, but he found Sapnap.</p>
<p>“Any progress?” Sapnap hadn't bothered to say hi, jumping straight to the case instead, he knew all about Dream's plan. His voice was husky, Dream had probably woken him up, sometimes he would forget about the timezones.</p>
<p>“Did I wake you up?” Dream asked, he wanted to forget about his quest for just a little while.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it's okay,” His voice was genuine, it made Dream ease up a little bit. “So, how's it going Dream?” Dream hadn't expected their conversation to be serious, so the question made him overthink his answer. Should he tell him? Or should he just try and change the subject, hoping he would forget ever asking? He settled with the first one. After all, he trusted Sapnap.</p>
<p>“I can't just call my friend?” Dream laughed, the laugh was empty and he knew Sapnap knew that. He sighed. “I'm starting to think I'll never find what I'm looking for.”</p>
<p>“A watched pot never boils,” Sapnap hummed. Dream's face crinkled together in confusion, what is that boy on about now?</p>
<p>“What are you even talking about? Maybe you should go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I mean, you might not find it because you're looking for it. You go from place to place, looking for what you can call home. Have you tried going to a city just <em>to go</em>? Maybe you want to try some food from Denmark, or you want to ski in Canada.”</p>
<p>Dream didn't say it enough but sometimes Sapnap was clever. Not that he would ever tell him that it would just inflate his, already big enough, ego.</p>
<p>“I've never thought about it like that,” Dream mused as he pulled his car into an abandoned parking lot. He had some googling to do.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I know I'm smart.” The smirk in Sapnap's voice was clear, he didn't even need to see it to know that it was there.</p>
<p>“Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all stupid people,” Dream wheezed as he heard Sapnap trying to come up with a comeback. He huffed and the older boy could almost hear the eye roll.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Sapnap said in a mocking tone. Dream just wheezed harder, his chest was starting to hurt and his eyes watered. “Do you have a place in mind?”</p>
<p>Gasping for the air that had left his lungs, he tried to calm down enough so the words could roll of his tongue, “I'm thinking England. I've never been there before, there seems to be a lot of places that I could visit. Might just stay there for a little while.”</p>
<p>Sapnap hummed, sleep engulfing his body again, “Sounds like a good idea. Remember, I'm always ready to join you, just say the words.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Sap. I appreciate it.” And he meant it. He really did appreciate it; most of all, he appreciated Sapnap.</p>
<p>“Goodnight man, take care.” Dream hung up after saying goodnight, and the silence was quick to take over. He turned on the radio, letting the music flow out of the speakers in his car and dance around in the air around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The roads are my home, horizon's my target</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I keep on moving, never lose sight of it</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream blinked. Again. And again. It was like the song was aimed at him, the words shot at him like bullets from afar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'll pick up my hiking boots when I am ready</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'll put down my roots when I'm dead</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He choked on the air, the same air filled with music. Would he ever find home? Or would he, like the song had said, first put down his roots when he's dead? Maybe some people just aren't supposed to find a home; a place where they truly belonged. Maybe he should just go back home to his family, a place where he knew he was loved, but where he did not belong. Or maybe move to Texas, to be closer to the younger man that he had come to love like a brother.</p>
<p>He shook his head free from the thoughts. No. He couldn't give up now, he didn't spend the last 3 years for nothing.</p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, if he did not look for it,</p>
<p>
  <em>he would find home in England.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii - tomorrow's a new day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>you don't have to know where you are going to be headed in the right direction”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>Dream was restless. Something inside of him was trembling, his whole body felt on edge. He knew the feeling all to well, his ADHD was slowly creeping in.</p>
<p>Grabbing his workout clothes, he quickly changed into it, plugged in his headphones and walked out of the hostel room he was currently residing in.</p>
<p>His mom knew how important this was to him, so when she had learned that getting medication in other countries deemed hard – and with Dream always on the move, she had come up with another plan. She had signed him up to boxing classes, having heard from a friend of hers how it could be very helpful.</p>
<p>And it had. Dream wasn't taking his medication anymore, primarily because it could take up to 2 weeks for him to even get it and by then he would already have gone away again, but also because he didn't feel like he needed it anymore.</p>
<p>He knew the feeling when it came, sometimes he knew it was coming before it had even shown itself. Normally he would go to the gym and box until he could barely feel his body, but this time he was out in literally nowhere.</p>
<p>He had felt lucky when he found the hostel on the side of the road, since he was tired of driving. He had been on the move for a few days, sleeping in his car when he deemed it too dangerous to keep driving because of how tired he was.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful morning. The sun had risen from the ground earlier and was now casting a golden glow on everything it touched. He was surrounded by empty fields and trees where birds had made their homes. Is it possible to be jealous of a bird? Dream sighed to himself, kicking the ground before he sped up his running.</p>
<p>Music was blasting in his ears, but the music soon turned to his ringtone. He cringed as he saw who had called him and he almost decided not to take it, though he shook that thought of his head. He liked Tommy.</p>
<p>Sometimes.</p>
<p>“Dre!” Tommy yelled as soon as Dream had picked up the phone. Dream was used to the yelling but he still flinched, it took him by surprise every time.</p>
<p>“Yes Tommy?” He sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair.</p>
<p>“Can you join us on the SMP?”</p>
<p>“I can't, the hostel I'm staying at doesn't have the best internet.” His voice fell flat. He wished he could have played with Tommy, that would probably have been a good way to take his mind off of things.</p>
<p>“Aw man! We miss you dude.” Tommy said, unaware of how happy it had made Dream. He had gotten in contact with Tommy through Twitter, after they had ended up in an argument about which mob should be deleted from Minecraft. Dream had argued that it was the silverfish, while the younger boy had insisted that it was bats.</p>
<p>They had taken the argument to the DM's where they, after some time, had agreed on phantoms being the absolute worst mob. Afterwards Tommy had invited him to join a server on Minecraft, that he had with his friends – feeling lonely, Dream had accepted it.</p>
<p>“The feeling is mutual. I'm traveling to England soon, maybe I can play then.” Dream offered. It had been some time since he last had played with the lot.</p>
<p>“Oooh are you coming to visit me, big man?” Tommy taunted with a laugh. Dream rolled his eyes, completely forgetting that he was from England.</p>
<p>“Definitely not, but maybe I'll visit your mother.” Dream shot back with a smirk planted on his lips, though Tommy couldn't see it.</p>
<p>“Ha ha ha. You're so funny,” the younger boy muttered. Dream wheezed at his own joke, almost tripping over a rock he hadn't noticed on the ground. “Anywaaaays, when are you coming to England? We could show you around.”</p>
<p>'We' would probably mean Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur and Phil. He hadn't even given them a thought, to be honest. He would probably just have asked a stranger for advice, but it sounded like a good idea to have some friends show him around.</p>
<p>Friends. The word was weird, he wasn't used to it. Yet he liked it.</p>
<p>“I would like that. I am flying in Monday,” seeing as it was Friday, there was still a little time for him to mentally get ready to meet these <em>friends</em> of his. He wouldn't call himself shy, maybe just a little bit awkward.</p>
<p>“Pog! I'll write to the boys and try to set something up.” Tommy cheered before saying his goodbye and hanging up.</p>
<p>This time, silence didn't engulf Dream. Birds were singing all around him, most likely enjoying the summer days. Dream stood on the side of the road for a little while, just taking everything in.</p>
<p>The wind rustling the leaves on every tree, birds happily chirping to each other, a fountain could be heard from wherever it was, the water splashing around.</p>
<p>For a second, Dream felt at peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phil will pick you up from the airport,” Dream was on a call with the 4 boys he was supposed to meet tomorrow. They had made up a whole schedule to make sure that they showed everything to Dream, that they thought would be interesting. And Dream looked forward to it.</p>
<p>“Yes. I'll be coming in from gate 4, I believe.” Dream informed, watching as Tommy nodded and wrote it down. Tommy was the youngest but he was also the one in charged. He had seemed so excited to do this, and no one had wanted to take that away from him, so they had just let him do his thing.</p>
<p>“What will you be wearing, just so I know what to be looking for?” Phil asked, “We have, after all, never seen you before.”</p>
<p>“That sounds kinda creepy tho,” Tubbo joking causing the group to laugh. True, they had never seem Dream. It's not because he didn't want to show himself, but they had never asked before and he had never cared to turn on his camera.</p>
<p>“I promise I'm not some creep,” Dream laughed before continuing his sentence, “I'll be wearing a lime-green hoodie with a smiley face on. Shouldn't be that hard to spot.”</p>
<p>“Okay then. Phil will take you to Windsor Great park, where you'll meet up with us. Nothing to .. energetic, you will probably be tired so we'll just chill out.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Tommy. Thanks all of you, I'm really grateful that you're doing all of this for me.” Dream's voice was tight as he spoke, he fought to keep the tears away.</p>
<p>It might seem weird, wanting to cry over something so <em>little</em>. But, Dream wasn't used to that. He wasn't used to friends caring about him – in this case Sapnap didn't count, seeing as Dream saw him more like a brother.</p>
<p>“Of course dude, you're our friend. An opportunity to meet you <em>and</em> show you our great country? Hell yeah.” Wilbur said, his words were joking but his voice was genuine.</p>
<p>“Get some rest, okay?” Phil jumped in, his words showed why they would call him Dadza all the time. “We'll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Dream said his goodbyes before hanging up the call and letting himself fall back into the shitty bed, that was in his hostel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow would be a new day. And a new chance to find what he's looking for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading - hope you enjoyed it! </p>
<p>i am not comfortable using their real names, and i'm pretty sure i read at some point, that they weren't comfortable with us using them either. so for the most part, it's their usernames i'll be using 🤍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>